


Like a Snowflake

by smile_92



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Angst, Christmas Sadness, M/M, pov!Richie, thinking about old times
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Richie ritrova un regalo che gli è stato fatto tempo addietro quando tutto era diverso, quando tutto era migliore e decide di scrivere una lettera per svuotarsi di ciò che gli agita l'animo.★★ Questa storia partecipa all’iniziativa “Calendario dell’Avvento 2017!” a cura di Fanwriter.it★ Data: 14 Dicembre★ Rating/Avvertimenti: Verde★ Fandom: Bon Jovi★ Numero parole: 1618





	Like a Snowflake

Richie accese una candela con l’accendino che Orianthi aveva lasciato sulla mensola del salotto e un dolce odore di zenzero prese a disperdersi nella stanza. La sua compagna amava le candele profumate, ne avevano a bizzeffe per ogni periodo dell’anno, in particolar modo per il Natale. Orianthi diceva che la aiutavano a concentrarsi durante la scrittura e sebbene all’inizio l’odore persistente gli desse fastidio cominciò ad abituarcisi finché non iniziò ad accenderle anche quando era solo. Lo rilassavano. In quell’occasione decise di accenderne una allo zenzero senza particolari motivi, semplicemente perché se l’era ritrovata davanti.

La casa era vuota e lui poteva godersi finalmente un po’ di silenzio. Per le vacanze di natale sua figlia Ava, con il fidanzato, ed i genitori di Orianthi avevano deciso di andare a trovarli e stare un po’ a casa loro. Non che a Richie non facesse piacere, soprattutto stare con la sua bambina, ma la calma che si era venuta a creare ora che Ava e Orianthi erano uscite a fare shopping portandosi dietro anche gli altri, gli cullava il cuore e gli rilassava la mente.

Guardando la fiammella che danzava sullo stoppino della piccola candela mise la mano in tasca di riflesso e sentì la plastica dura sotto le dita. I bordi erano arrotondati ma la superficie sembrava ancora liscia, almeno al tatto. Aveva dimenticato di averlo messo in tasca. Con la mente a momenti passanti continuò passarsi il piccolo oggetto tra le dita senza mai tirarlo fuori dalla tasca. Un po’ perché non c’era bisogno di vederlo per sapere come era fatto, un po’ perché non era sicuro della sua reazione alla vista.

Prese un respiro più profondo degli altri, sperando di tirare fuori la mente dal mare di ricordi nel quale si stava andando a cacciare, ma fu completamente sovrappensiero che prese un foglio bianco ed una penna e dopo aver scostato una sedia del tavolo della sala da pranzo si lasciò cadere stancamente su di essa. Guardò il foglio per un attimo, avvicinò la penna ed iniziò a scrivere. 

 

 

_Ehi Jon,_

_questa è l’ennesima lettera che ti scrivo. O che_ mi _scrivo, ancora non ho capito la differenza. Sono passati tre anni da quando ti ho detto che me ne sarei andato, sono quattro anni che quando ci vediamo accenniamo solo un sorriso cordiale perché è quello che ci si aspetta da due uomini maturi quali siamo diventati.  
_

_Dio, Jon, ma ti ricordi quando ci siamo conosciuti? Eravamo due ragazzini con i pensieri gonfi di speranze, eravamo attaccati al nostro sogno più di quegli orrendi pantaloni di pelle che portavamo per sentirci fighi. Ti ricordi come era difficile spogliarci quando eravamo sudati e stanchi per un concerto appena finito? Ogni volta ci dicevamo che al prossimo avremmo indossato un pigiama e fanculo l’apparire sexy e alla moda. Alla fine però trovavamo sempre una scusa o due per infilarci di nuovo lì dentro._

_Ti ricordi Jon tutte le volte che a fine serata, dopo le feste, dopo le foto, le chiacchiere inutili e le scopate occasionali ci trovavamo in qualche stanza d’albergo, troppo carichi o troppo delusi o semplicemente troppo soli per andarcene a dormire nonostante la stanchezza? Dave con i suoi discorsi filosofici che si scontravano con la praticità di Tico e tu che ridevi con la testa molle gli occhi stanchi e a volte tristi. In quelle sere in cui i tuoi occhi ti tradivano aspettavo che se ne fossero andati tutti e mi intrufolavo nel tuo letto per abbracciarti e sentire l’odore dello shampoo sui tuoi capelli. Ci tenevamo stretti finché non crollavamo, nella speranza che in questo modo l’altro non avrebbe perso pezzi di sé. Non so se ti ho mai detto ce per me funzionava, Jon. Finché hai continuato ad abbracciarmi non mi sono perso.  
_

_Oggi sono malinconico, sarà perché è Natale e mia figlia ha addobbato casa con tante piccole lucine gialle e c’è un albero di là in salotto già ricolmo di regali. Mi ricordo che un anno, mentre eravamo in tour durante le vacanze avevi comprato uno di quegli alberi minuscoli e di plastica e l’avevi piazzato nella camera che condividevamo. Non avevamo un minuto libero tra le interviste, i concerti, i fan e la stanchezza eppure tu avevi trovato il tempo di andare a prendere un regalo per tutti noi. A me avevi regalato un plettro. Un normalissimo plettro, ne ho centinaia simili e più buoni però su quello tu ci avevi scritto le nostre iniziali. Di tutti e cinque. C’era ancora Alec, pensa quanto tempo è passato._

_Lo conservo ancora, anche se ormai l’inchiostro è sbiadito, perché è uno dei regali più belli che abbia ricevuto. Non il più costoso, non è quello che desideravo di più, nemmeno uno dei più originali… Però, Jon, mi ricordo che quella notte del 24 quando con il corpo dolorante e la voce roca per il freddo e per averla sforzata così tanto nelle date dei live precedenti, mi hai dato la bustina lucida di vernice rossa e mi hai sorriso, guardandomi con lo sguardo più bello che io abbia mai visto. Era sfinito, arrossato e cerchiato di nero eppure, al fondo, ho visto il tuo desiderio di rendermi felice. Ho visto il brillio che, forse, i nostri fan sono sempre stati abituati a leggere al fondo dei tuoi occhi. Ma per la prima volta mi fu chiaro che quel brillio era solo per me. Credo fu l’esatto momento in cui mi resi conto che del tuo sguardo non mi sarei mai liberato, capii che sarebbe stato sempre dentro di me. Come quando guardi per troppo tempo una luce forte e dopo aver distolto lo sguardo hai ancora davanti agli occhi la sua ombra, così nella mia anima si sono impressi i tuoi occhi. Però l’immagine non è mai sbiadita, Jon. È sempre lì. È sempre lì da trent’anni. Avrei voluto dirti tante cose in quel momento, ma non ce l’ho fatta e forse non sarebbero neanche servite, perché tu mi hai sempre letto dentro. O almeno lo hai fatto finché abbiamo continuato a tenere insieme i pezzi l’uno dell’altro.  
_

_Credevo che una volta aver privato il mio sguardo del tuo sarei riuscito ad andare avanti e a non sentirmi più come se mi fosse stata strappata una parte dell’anima. Speravo che l’ombra prodotta dalla luce forte dei tuoi occhi sarebbe sbiadita se non fossi stato più esposto ad essa._

_Speravo che allontanandomi da te avrei smesso di desiderare ciò che non posso avere. Ma è come guardare un fiocco di neve posato al di là della finestra dalla quale guardo il mondo. Sembra piccolo e fragile, bellissimo e perfetto in tutte le sue parti, so che prima o poi si sarebbe dovuto sciogliere ma più passa il tempo, più rimane fermo lì a fissarmi. Ed io non posso toccarlo, non posso stringerlo e non posso sentirlo sulla mia lingua. Sono costretto ad ammirarlo e non poterlo togliere dalla mia visuale.  Mi sono detto che è solo un piccolo fiocco di neve e che basterebbe un singolo raggio di sole per scioglierlo. Ho aspettato, Jon, ho aspettato l’arrivo di quel sole eppure non è arrivato mai, così mi sono messo a cercarlo. Ho guardato in fondo ad ogni sguardo, in ogni cuore che mi veniva mostrato e nei recessi di qualsiasi anima con cui venissi a contatto ma nessuna luce è mai abbastanza abbagliante, nessun calore abbastanza forte. Mi sono quasi arreso al buio quando tra la mia vecchia roba non ho trovato il plettro che mi regalasti ed in un attimo ho sentito il calore del tuo sorriso sulle mie labbra e la luce dei tuoi occhi nella mia anima ed ho capito che sei tu, sei sempre stato tu il mio sole, Jon. Senza te sono solo una notte senza stelle e si sa, di notte fa più freddo e i fiocchi di neve non si sciolgono.  
_

_A volte ancora fa male saperti lontano e irraggiungibile ma il tuo volto mentre mi dicevi “basta” ancora lo ricordo e quello mi devasta molto di più, così resisto e aspetto che passi. In fondo ho sempre il mio fiocco di neve al di là della finestra a farmi compagnia, finché tu non ci sarai lui resterà ed almeno non sarò solo._

 

 

Sbatté la mano sul tavolo facendo tintinnare il portaoggetti posto al centro. Il respiro era accelerato e lo sguardo sofferente. Lo aveva fatto di nuovo. Si era lasciato andare ai sentimenti, aveva dato voce a ciò che cercava di ricacciare indietro. Guardò la lettera che aveva appena finito di scrivere. Sorrise amaramente a quanto insensate e deliranti dovevano sembrare le sue parole. Ogni volta che ne concludeva una si sentiva sfinito e con il corpo sanguinante, eppure non poteva farne a meno. Le sue valvole di sfogo erano sempre state la scrittura e la musica, ma erano entrambe state infettate dal ricordo di Jon e così aveva ceduto al compromesso di corrodersi l’animo per un benessere a metà.

Inspirò profondamente e si alzò dalla sedia espirando. Prese la lettera con poca cura, la guardò senza leggerla davvero e poi la avvicinò alla fiammella della candela che aveva acceso poco prima. La carta prese fuoco crepitando. Se la portò davanti al viso, guardando attentamente le parole che venivano mangiate dal fuoco, la buttò nel caminetto spento davanti a sé, rimanendo a fissare la lettera che si accartocciava su sé stessa. Istintivamente una mano si infilò in tasca ed il plettro gli sfiorò di nuovo le dita, questa volta lo prese in mano tirandolo fuori e concentrandosi sulla J e la R sbiadite, posizionate una di fianco all’altra così come erano sempre stati lui e Jon a quel tempo. Lo strinse nel pugno e si rassegnò ancora una volta a restare in compagnia di quel singolo fiocco di neve che non si sarebbe mai sciolto.


End file.
